Takashi Komura
Apperance Takashi stands at full height, five feet ten inches tall and weight around one hundred and seventy pounds or so. He has a small frame but he's strong and looking at him you can see the muscle packed into him from strainous task not like he lifts weights but more liek from lifting heavy objects and other task like that. His hair is a dark dark brown on the verge of being black though when in the light his hair clearly looks brown, his eyes are an amber colored brown and he has a cream colored skin tone. 117459.jpg maxresdefaultj.jpg Noticable Features: Takashi has Been Note to have large Hands and Long arms A small vertical Scar above his left eyebrow though doesn't extend pass his brow Mutiple Scars Along his Left arm And back As well as One Long Diaganol one from his abdomin to Chest. Behavior/Personality Takashi is very competitive, sarcastic, battle hardened, battle hungry, loud, psychotically humored, rude, easily-bored, and extremely ill-tempered. He's undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get his way. Surprisingly, he's revealed to be highly ticklish . Takashi uses the most foul language and is also a heavy smoker. Takashi is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will be more than ready to kill anyone when provoked enough; even unarmed civilians. He takes maniacal glee in killing anyone he fights or just for fun, howeer he doesn't just go around killing people. He also has very little remorse for his enemies and many times have often stepped on their faces for fun to show them how weak they are. Whilst appearing to be driven by general bloodlust, Takashi subconsciously uses violence as a dysfunctional coping mechanism and outlet for his deeply repressed emotional and psychological issues. Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Pirate 'Street Fighting' Flow of battle: '''( Dou) '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. However while he knows no formal form of martial arts his constant fighting has made he quite skilled in close quater combat. Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' Metal Baseball Bat Knives Various Guns Allies/Enemies 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Endurance " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Keiz's Rpc's & Npc's